1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay failure detecting device, a power-supply device, an image forming apparatus, a relay failure detecting method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a cutout relay is used for the purpose of interrupting the current of an alternating-current (AC) power or a direct-current (DC) power. As a known technology to detect a failure in the cutout relay, an input detecting circuit from a power supply is connected at a subsequent stage of the cutout relay so as to detect a failure in the cutout relay (e.g., a failure in which the relay does not close or a failure in which the relay does not open) depending on whether a detection signal (e.g., a zero cross signal) is output from the input detecting circuit (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-214965).
However, in the conventional technology, a detecting circuit needs to be formed at the side of the contact of the relay. That causes consumption of the electrical power of components (such as photo couplers).